Talk:Project Character Art/Approval Page
=Images Pending Approval:= Dewpaw(Star) ~ CBA I tried and then totally failed on the shading... You did a good job with the shading. Looks like the same source I use it just needs to be smoothed more everywhere except the lower half of the hind leg, tail, and arm to our right. there seems to be a bit of leakage on the shoulder too.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 01:40, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded Maybe add some shading under the arm closest to us. It still seems to be leaking by the shoulder but if you just shade that line it'll be fine.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 03:59, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded Define the shading on the face a bit.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 03:48, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded Maybe darken the facial shading a tad. Just to give it a bit more depth.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 05:37, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded Darken the shading on the face more? Jayie Just you wait~ 01:03, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded added another shading layer, added depth and darkened as best I could CBA?Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 20:28, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Tigerlily (BrCaM) - For Approval This is the abbreviation for Breeze's Camp Members, I've decided. :P It's long and awkward, but I couldn't have it as BCM, because BloodClan Members have the exact same letters. Ah well. I'm not totally happy with the shading on this, and wow it's been a long time since I did charart here, sorry about that. Jayie Just you wait~ 04:29, December 11, 2016 (UTC) She's so pretty! Can you maybe dull the highlights some? She looks more regular brown than dark brown.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 05:30, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded. Dulled the highlights, and played around with the saturation and opacity on the shading. Jayie Just you wait~ 17:19, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Can you expand the shading on the belly a bit to give it more shape?Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 03:48, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Still working?Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 20:28, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Shilo (W) - For Approval Still my favorite. I hope we see more of her.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 03:59, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded. Tweaked shading.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 05:48, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Comments?Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 04:47, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Agh, sorry for the wait. Smudge the line between the markings on the legs and the main color more. Jayie Just you wait~ 01:06, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded. Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 04:20, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Shy (CM) - For Approval I'm happy for him. I kinda want to see more of the society just to see his family.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 03:59, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Comments?Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 04:47, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Blur/smudge the shading on the shoulders more, and add a white light in the eyes? Jayie Just you wait~ 01:06, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded. Theres eye shine there. It's probably harder to see since he has lighter colored eyes.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 04:20, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Sunny (CM) - For Approal And rounding out the S squad! I'm actually not all that happy with this but I was super happy with the shading on Shy so I wanted a character where you'd actually see it. This is probably my best tabby though.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 03:59, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Comments?Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 04:47, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Same as above. Jayie Just you wait~ 01:07, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded. Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 04:20, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Gorsetail (Q) ~ For Approval ...and I apologize for how bad this turned out??? :P I think the patch on the left side of her face should go over the eye a bit more and i think the right ear is supposed to be silver. The stripes can be smudged a bit more too.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 04:20, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded